Run Away
by Owl101lover
Summary: I sat up...Where was I? How did I get here? What time is it?  All these thoughts and questions crowding in to my mind-Okay! Ithought, Then suddenly all the memories came rushing back...      Rated T cause im paranoid        Read! Review! Enjoy!
1. The Dream

**Authors note:**

**Okay Here is the winning characters and don't be sad if yours wasn't picked or you didn't get a chance to send in cause I'll accept random characters any time! And if I just didn't pick yours I promise I'll try to put you in the story!=)**

_**Lacy Clearwater-Vipergirl02**_

_**Pheme Stark-itsnotwhatitlookslike**_

_**Landon Keyes-Im ReX**_

_**Elizabeth Ramdenia-LIIIIZZIE**_

_**Marcus Flair-Ryuzakilaw1**_

**Congrats if you got picked and if you didn't you probably will soon!**

**If you still want to submit a character the information is on my profile and after you do that you can send it to me by review or Pm.**

**Sorry this Authors Note is so long and you probably want to get on with the story so … I will stop talking now**

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

I ran to my room and slammed my bedroom door, I could not believe I got grounded from my IPod, phone, computer, any kind of communication or games, leaving the house with out an older "adult", and that's not all! My allowance got cut off! And do you believe it was all for 3 or 4 late papers for school! I just want to go to bed and pretend like today was a nightmare, but I don't think it works like that.

I mean I am new at middle school I don't know anyone to ask since I moved and they don't have open n' rollment where I _wished_ I was going, where my elementary friends went.

I try to be open and friendly but it never seems like we really are friends yet and my parents took all communication from me so how would I be able to ask?

The assistant principle already hates my guts, he made me sit on the stage for lunch and didn't even let me get my lunch until the last 5 minutes of lunch time! I don't even know what I did , and once I could've sworn I saw fire in his eyes.

I was going to tell my mom what had happened but she found out before I could tell her the truth, and that's another reason why I am grounded. He said I cut in the lunch line in school, but if that was true ( which it isn't ) that's way to big of a punishment!

I just want this day to be over! I screamed in my head. I walked to the light switch and made it completely dark, for some reason it makes me feel good. I lay in my floor and drifted into a deep sleep… well I thought I was until I opened my eyes cause I kept hearing a – Lauren!

There it was again! Who is calling my name and a dim light flowed into the room as a door opened and with that light I found myself in some kind of ancient thrown room and – there it was again Lauren! This time it sounded closer.

Who- I started then I saw-Lacey! My older cousin who went to a boarding school in New York and went to summer camp during the summer, she only visited for the holidays!

I was so exited to see her! Lace- I didn't get to finish cause she tackled me and pushed me behind a throne that looked like it was made of skulls.

Cool! I whispered .

Then my cousin put a hand over my mouth and said "be quite and I will explain when you get to camp".

She started to drift away, Wait! I called, but it was to late. Then the whole room started to get brighter and brighter then it was the lighting of a normal room then I noticed a man was talking to a skeleton and a ghost like lady.

But I didn't know-the lady ghost was saying but the man cut her off.

I don't care! He yelled, You still did it and never told! Now take her away! The man yelled as the skeleton dragged of the sobbing lady.

As soon as they left the throne room was silent, then I could hear the man walking, getting really close to me as if he new I was here.

Then as if reading my thoughts he said Lauren Clearwater I know you're here, come out from behind my throne and lets talk.

I hesitated and got up slowly and walked towards his voice, then I saw him. He was tall dark haired (like me) pale skin(not like me, I am tan) I guess likes black, cause he was wearing a lot of it.(like me)

Then I started thinking about those Percy Jackson & The Olympians and how in those books like when they went to the under world and… I glanced over at the skull throne, then the man and thought, OMG! That must be Hades and his throne and all theses thoughts rushing in my head and might have noticed the look on my face cause then he started explaining.

Yes, I am Hades! He said , this is my throne and I am running short on time. Those books that you read, the Percy ones…"Yes I said."

Well they are real except one of the gods wrote that, have you heard of my wife? Persephone? She wrote it threw a Author in San Antonio, Texas so we could just ask our children to read at least the first book so they would understand.

What I want you to do is tomorrow at midnight run away.

At first I thought he was kidding but then he handed me a silver ring with a skull on it with my birthstone in its eye holes and on the side it said άφοβος and some how I knew it said fearless but it was written in Greek.

This is your sword and or staff. If you take out the skulls left eye on your ring and say "staff" aloud it turns into one he demonstrated by taking my ring back and its eye grew to the perfect size for me and fit perfectly in my hand and then he added, if you say umm… lets say … shield , he said and it turned into one in less then five seconds.

Wow! I said really amazed.

"And , he added, if you name a color such as hmm… he thought then said, Purple with flowers it will change. As you noticed it can change into what ever you want! Even food at this he said "French fries", and it changed instantly into McDonalds French fries and we shared them.

Then when all was left was a wrapper he said dr. pepper and it changed, and after he drank that, and explained all it could do he said "staff" then said ring and slid it back onto the ring and continued by saying the right eye turns to your sword.

With that he said, You really must be going and don't worry you wont be alone when you run away tomorrow night and I will continue talking with you soon!

Then everything started drifting away when I was suddenly waking up.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written=) **

**Review! Don't forget to REVIEW! The button is right there! Right below these words! I know you want to click that review button=) go ahead click it!=) **

**LOL**


	2. Going to bed to get AWAY

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I promise if you send in REVIEWS, characters, ideas… so on and so on. Anything really!=) the next time I update I will update 3 more extra chapters! Exciting right? So please Please PLEASE Review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Going to bed to get AWAY**

**Landon's P.O.V.**

I get it! I yelled as my "baby sitter" lectured me on how to not drop my phone and how she is taking it for the next week to show me how much I need it and dropping it would be the same but times 5 because you cant just go buy new phones everyday.

Okay! I yelled again

"I don't like how your speaking to me!" she said.

Well I don't like how you lecture me! I snapped and stormed to my room.

Yeah, you better go to bed! She yelled.

I cant believe Cindy actually thinks she has control over me! Just because she's my not so babyish baby sitter-

I cut myself off and pushed those thoughts out of my head, okay I thought. If I just sleep maybe I will forget it all. So with that I drifted off to sleep.

**Pheme's P.O.V.**

Alright! I said trying to keep my cool, my moms new boyfriend was grounding me for only ONE 95 in a test!

"he said, you've had straight As since you were 6 years old, 95 is"–

I cut him off, 95is an A stupid!

"Don't you talk to me that way! He yelled, Go to bed!"

Fine I will! I yelled back and ran to my room crying.

I don't know exactly why though. Maybe cause I was mad I don't really know but I wanted today to end, so I turned off the light and went to sleep.

**James P.O.V.**

**(authors note: They are IM-ing)**

**Lacey101:** Hey, what's up!

**James3Lacey**: Hey! Just doing homework, then more homework then even more homework…

**Lacey101**: That's too bad…

**James3Lacey**: Y? Your not even in town…

**Lacey101**: I'm closer than you think =)

"James! Are you done with your homework? My mom yelled."

Ummmmm…. I glanced at my pages and pages of homework.

James! My mom yelled again closer this time.

I jumped up grabbed all my stuff, threw it on the couch , turned off the computer screen and got on the couch all organized in less than 30 seconds. Right on time too, one more second and mom would've came in to me jumping all around so she wouldn't know I was on the computer.

I knew you were doing your homework! My mom smiled and said, you can take a break and finish tomorrow, with the last word she turned around and left.

Well back to Im-ing I guess I said as I shrugged to myself.

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

What's taking James so long? I wondered as I looked around the Athena cabin, making sure no one new I had a laptop.

Its my only connection to my more normal life and boyfriend-Ding! Its James!

**James3Lacey:** Sorry! I took so long but if I responded I wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of the night, besides I was only gone five minutes.

**Lacey101:** Oh its okay =)

**James3Lacey: **You're the best! So… what was the I'm

closer than you think thing about? Are you in New York?

**Lacey101:** Yes, but keep it a secret!

**James3Lacey:** Why? But okay I guess…

**Lacey101: **It's a surprise! You will see soon enough, just go to bed and sleep then tomorrow night we will be together! I promise=)

**James3Lacey:** Okay… Night

**Lacey101:** Night

"Lacey! Annebeth called."

Yes! I yelled as I hid my laptop under my stuff in my chest and locked it.

She walked in and looked me up in down like she knew I was hiding something, but didn't say any thing.

"The quest starts tomorrow night so pack your stuff up."

Okay, I said

And went to sleep already knowing we were all about to have the same dream.

**Landon, Lacey, James and Pheme are all about to have the same dream…. In the next chapter=( sorry but if you review you get many things such as…**

**More chapters!**

**Cookies!**

**Even more chapters!**

**Even more cookies!**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**So if you want those things all you have to do is. . .**

**REVIEW**

**(you know you want to! And it takes 3 seconds=) Yay!)**


	3. The start of the dreams

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! My computer crashed so I wasn't able to get on, I hope you can forgive me! **

**On to the chapter! =)**

**The start of the Dreams**

**Marks P.O.V.**

Very good, I thought as I texted Lauren a.k.a. my girl friend about her dream.

**LaurenlovesU**: hey I had the weirdest dream last night and you'd think I was crazy when I tell you I think its real

**Mark3U**: I don't think your crazy… I had the same dream

**LaurenlovesU**: REALY?

**Mark3U: **Yes and I'm coming home soon, like today soon and me and you will do this together

**LaurenlovesU: **OMG! What time? Why didn't you tell me b4?

**Mark3U**: CUZ I just now decided and probably in an hour or two

**LaurenlovesU: **awe your so sweet! I cant wait to c u and it would be just like the dream said " you wont be alone"

**Mark3U:** yep cant wait to see you

**LaurenlovesU:** cant wait to see you magic man =)

**Mark3U**: Gotta go if im going to catch my plane

**LaurenlovesU:** k bye c u l8r

That wasn't entirely true but most of it, I had that same dream except I didn't need to catch a plane cause I was already in New York and I just needed to go because I needed to talk to Chiron about me and lacey's quest tonight.

Our prophecy is this:

_A daughter of wisdom_

_And a son of magic_

_Shall go west and face the tragic_

_Then find the bad fate of what's in store_

_And Bring back 5 more_

_One of death and one of lightning_

_And 3 others not so frightening_

_The gods will fight _

_But soon see light_

_And close behind paradise_

Chiron, can I talk to you about the quest later?

"Yes , what is it about."

Well, I actually know one of the people we are getting… my voice trailed off.

" I see, and what about your friend you know that you are getting? Have you had contact with this person or something?"

I hesitated, we're not aloud to have phones here and or computers and I have both. Um …

" It is okay if you do not want to tell me and I've known you since you were 8 so I can tell its complicated-"

Its not that, I just don't want to hurt her… my voice trailed of again

"I see, and what would you like me to do?" Chiron asked a little concerned.

Well I think I know who her father is, because what happened when I met her in the principles office in 1st grade, well because of why she was there.

" Would you like to tell me what happened?" Chiron asked.

Well, she um, I laughed a little, got mad at the teacher and um, I laughed some more, somehow "sent her into the ground" , I laughed even more.

" I see, Chiron allowed himself a little smile, well I guess we do know who "her" father is."

Yep! I smiled and walked out of the big house.

**James P.O.V.**

As I drifted of into my dream, thinking about my girl friend that just told me she was in town but I couldn't tell anyone. Now thinking about it, who did she think I was gonna tell?

With that question on my mind clouds started forming around me, and I knew this wasn't going to be a normal dream.

Hello? I called.

"Hello, a man said as he appeared out of the clouds and he looked like he was a business man except the fact that that he was floating on a cloud throne , and some how I remembered back to 6th grade when we were studying ancient Greece and the Greek gods.

If this was anything like that then he was Zeus the god of the heavens, lightning and other gods. How I remembered every detail? I have no clue.

"You're probably wondering who I am, I am Zeus god of Lightning, the heavens, and the other gods".

Why do I remember his face? I thought, He looks so familiar but where did I see him… He was my Principle!

"Yes and your probably wondering where you remember me, and yes you are right I was your principle at your boarding school in Main. And now you're probably wondering how I am pretty much reading your mind. Well that comes with being a god."

And I'm here why? I asked.

"Because I need to give you a weapon," he said it like was perfectly normal.

A weapon? I asked

"Yes I just said that, here is your weapon, he handed me a silver watch it changes into a sword when you say "senta".

Cool! I said

"You really must be waking but one thing left to tell you, Run away tonight you will meet new people and go to a special camp, Good bye"

Wait! I called, what do you mean- I was cut off by the sound of my mom saying "Breakfast is ready!"

**Authors note: Yes I know this is really late I'm sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! I will update the rest of their dreams in the next chapter which I promise I will update within a week or less! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry will cookies make up? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh and did you like the prophecy? review to tell me what you think**


	4. The start of Trouble

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry guys=( I tried to update but I got piled up on home work, Hope you can forgive me! But no time to waste….**

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Start of the Trouble **

**Landons P.O.V.**

My dream started out with the familiar red and black smoke. Already I knew that Cronus and Atlas wanted to talk to me again.

"Landon!" Atlas yelled, I want you to do something for us.

And that would be what? I asked clearly annoyed.

That would be, Cronus said, you doing a task for us if you want to live! His eyes glowed evilly as he glared at me.

What kind of task? I asked.

"Well, he said, your going to –"

Atlas cut him off," Your going to run away tonight like your daddy says so and –"

I cut him off, why would my dad tell me to run away tonight?

"I was getting to that!" Atlas continued, "so your going to run into a couple other demi-gods, but two of them would already have been to camp and they are going to try to lead them to camp but they get amnesia and"-

Okay hold on a second! I yelled, so how do they get amnesia?

"That would be our job, you take first night shift, and when they are sleeping," Atlas laughed evilly. The new guy to our side is going to do it for us!

Who is it? I asked a little more eager than I intended.

You'll find out soon enough but first we have to go so your "daddy" can give you his gift. Cronus made a baby face and laughed while I just glared until they vanished.

**Hermes P.O.V.**

I don't know why but I was really nervous about giving landon this sword. It wasn't the sword part I was worried about him, he doesn't particularly like me and now I have to tell him to run away and give him a sword out of the blue and just vanish.

I don't want to disappoint him again- BEEP- that was the noise that told me I could talk to him now.

I walked out of the mist to find my son glaring at something invisible right above the ground, with a far away look.

I cleared my throat and he looked up with anger in his eyes. He is still mad at me for leaving him and his mom in a bad time, I don't blame him.

" I just needed to give you a gift, I know it wont make up but it would at least help you when…." I hesitated, I didn't know what to say or how.

"When you tell me to run away," Landon mumbled.

I was bewildered, how did he know I was going to tell him that maybe he had another god talk to him. I wiped the astonishment off my face.

"Yes, and here's your sword, I named it shady cause its black but you can change its name."

"Don't worry I probably will,  
>he still looked at the invisible thing above the ground.<p>

"Well I will let you wake up…."

I summoned up mist and woke him up.

**Pheme's P.O.V**

As I drifted of to sleep gold started shimmering out of nowhere. No, not only gold but also diamonds, money, coins, gems and more!

Wow! I exclaimed.

Then I noticed in the middle of the solid gold room there was a golden throne with, diamonds all over it and a man was sitting on it smiling at me.

"Hello?" I said

" I am Plutus god of wealth and I am your father! He smiled brightly, literally he had gold and silver teeth."

I tried to wrap my mind around what he just said,"okaaay then" I tried to forget he said that and changed the subject.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because I need to give you a weapon and to tell you to run away." He said it perfectly normal, like nothing was wrong in that sentence.

Do you ever make since? I asked.

He smiled and said, " here's your sword-

"Hate to break it to you but that's a golden ring with diamonds all over it." I said it as nicely as I could but I still felt a little bad.

No , he started laughing, the ring turns into a silver sword with a golden handle when you say "ομορφιά."

"You mean beauty?" I asked with no clue how I knew.

"Yes, and you know that because I'm your dad. You really must be going now so I have one more thing to tell you…"

" What?"

Run to Manhattan New York! Good bye! He smiled at me as I drifted into my room.

**A/n: Hey guys**** sorry it took a while, I plan on updating really soon! And I need more characters sooo if you want to send me a character look on my profile for the info=)**

**Please review! You will be rewarded by virtual rainbow cookies!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	5. Get ready, then start

**A/N: Hey I know a lot of you guys wanted to read how they come together and all but this is just the start =( I promise the next chapter will be up faster than this one and it will have them come together =) and I told you this one would be up soon and look its soon! Lets celebrate with digital cookies! OOOOOO**

**Chapter 5**

**Get ready, then start**

**Lacey P.O.V.**

I finished packing my stuff just as Mark walked into the Athena cabin.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, I was just coming to see if you were almost done packing because it's almost time to leave."

"Yep, I just finished," I said with a smile and walked out of the cabin with him.

I trailed behind him a little distracted by his backpack. How it kind of bobbed and when it did something was … jingling inside, or maybe bumping? I wasn't sure but before I could ask he suddenly stopped and I almost tumbled into him.

I was about to ask why he stopped but when I looked up I knew why. We were already at Thalia's pine.

"Well the prophecy said " go west and face the tragic" or something, right? So which way is west?" I asked looking in all directions like there would be a sign that said west somewhere.

"I'm thinking that way," mark said pointing towards the road.

"Well, we are going to end up walking down it anyway so why not now?" I started walking but he held me back.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" I asked, straining my ears to hear.

"That…. Growling type noise- Watch out! He shouted.

I barley had enough time to roll to the side and I felt a pain like a knife just skimmed my arm , I turned around to see a hell hound about as tall as me had just barley missed my head and cut the side of my arm. At first I was really confused then I just started running all the way to the road until Mark finally caught up with me with some monster dust on his shirt.

"Impressive," I said amazed at how he killed the hell hound.

" You could of helped," he said.

We walked a couple miles in silence together, the I felt like I was about to pass out I moved my hand away from where the hell hound had scratched me to find it was much more deeper than I thought it was and I was bleeding more than a lot.

"Oh ," I whispered in half pain and half amazement.

Mark looked up for the first time in about an hour and saw what I was looking at.

"Oh my gods what happened? Why didn't you tell me?" he looked like he was angry, sorry and horrified all at the same time.

**Marks P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe I didn't notice before! We have been walking for about an hour and a half and I didn't take one second to even think about if the hell hound had injured her.

I was so mad at my self I almost forgot about her again and that made me even madder.

It was getting dark fast and we were in the middle of a forest and she was walking with a forced smile to cover up her pain. I knew she didn't even want me to know, but I wish I would've known sooner because blood was literally dripping and that caused to problems: 1 she was losing a lot of blood

2 monsters will find us really fast with the trail we've made.

" I will build our tent, then I will help fix your arm. Okay?" He didn't even let me answer because he went straight to work.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I packed up all my stuff and waited all evening for Mark to come. Right when I could hear everyone in the house snoring I snuck outside to our "meeting spot" we called it and waited to about 3:00am.

"I'm here!" Called Mark out of the trees somewhere.

"Where?" I called. "Follow my voice!"

"We found you!" Growled someone behind me but I had not even a second to think. Who ever it was, was very large and put his hand over my mouth and blind folded me. I couldn't see or scream, and not even move! I was being held down by a muscular, large… something and I cant even believe I thought this thing was Mark.

I kicked and squirmed but nothing seemed to work I finally gave up exhausted from fighting. Then I started to try to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah she's a half-blood alright!" one was saying to my right.

"It fights hard! Its going to get away!" said one to my left .

The one holding me loosened its hands a little and I found my opportunity, I jumped up and started running and threw off my blind fold.

I turned around to see the things holding me had one eye and – oh my god! Why didn't I think this before! Cyclops can change their voice into someone else's. That's why I thought it was mark! But now thanks to my mouth they found me and are currently chasing me at about 50 miles an hour!

Then thanks to my horrible luck I just tripped over a root to an olive tree and maybe broke my ankle! Crap! I thought. I tried to get up but it was to painful.

I heard laughing behind me, I turned around and remembered the Cyclopes behind me and one was holding a stick.

Oh my-! Was the last thought I had before the Cyclopes hit me in the head with the stick, or maybe a entire tree, and I blacked out.

**Landon's P.O.V.**

I packed everything I needed and more. I was trying to take as long as possible to pack my bag because I really didn't want to have to do this, but if I want to live I guess I have to.

You know, Atlas and Cronus can be such jerks. Just because they're titans doesn't mean they have t be stuck up.

They think that because they have cool ancient powers every one shall bow down to them, they aren't even 1% worshiped by people anymore! Only gods are! And they cant stand the fact that their children are better than themselves.

That's why they are making another plan to take over. And this time I'm forced to help, I think it might actually work too.

That's bad because I know how things will happen like the back of my hand, its just a special power I've gotten by something I really don't want to talk about. It gives me chills just thinking about that night.

I still cant believe I did it… still.

**Pheme's P.O.V.**

I packed up all my stuff happily, and waited until I could hear everyone sleeping. The main reason why I'm happy is because I was amazed I was actually doing what a dream had told me to do.

I snuck out the door and down the street, I went all the way to the park and called a taxi to bring me to Manhattan New York.

He asked for me to show me the money because I bet he has times when people don't actually have money for it, and maybe because New York was really far and he didn't believe I could pay for it.

Either way I was happy to show him my money because I earned it by, well you know work, and it feels good when you don't spend other peoples money.

"Okay then," He said as he started up the car. I didn't know how tired I was until I ended up falling asleep in the car.

**James P.O.V.**

I packed up some toiletries, extra clothes, and some food. I wasn't sure what to think.

About the dream anyway, It was… weird, that's all I could think of to describe it. I mean if I had this dream at a different time, I would think of it as just a normal dream. But not now, now I have this dream and I know its real… I just know.

I grabbed my bag and snuck out my window, not sure where I was going I just let my feet guide me until I was around Manhattan maybe and I rested on a bench.

I was about 20 miles from my house and its just turning 7:00am which is when my mom would be getting up and – WAKING ME UP! She's going to see I'm not there and – oh no!

This is terrible! I let all my guilty thoughts run threw my head and I fell asleep on the bench, which is dangerous in New York.

**A/N: Guess what people who read this story? The next chapter they all meet up! Its what we've all been waiting for! Even I'm excited and I already know! Ooh and I still need more campers so send in even if you've already sent in one and if you can answer this question I will answer 3 of yours for me! Exciting right? So in the A/N in the next chapter will be the question then the next will be the person who got it right first then that person will ask and I will answer…**

**REVIEW**


	6. Running Away

**A/N:Up fast, huh? No not really=( If you remember from the last chapter at the a/n said there would be a question and who ever answers right first will get to ask me 3 questions and _I, Owl101lover_ will answer. The question is: What goes up and goes down but doesn't move?**

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Running away**

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

I winced as Mark gently tried to clean off the cut and the rest of my arm.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"A little," I said trying to smile.

"Well, since I'm a son of Hecate, I could probably heal you another way but I've never tried before…" His voice trailed off.

"Now is a good time to try," I smiled.

" Are you sure? Because like I said I've never tried before-"

"I'm sure, and if it doesn't work, I can use the ambrosia and nectar I packed."

" Okay," Mark said uneasily.

He led me into the tent and told me to lay down.

**Marks P.O.V. **

She laid down and I told her to try to sleep, or at least just close her eyes. She did and I started concentrating.

I learned how to do this from my half sister, our mom taught her and she taught me. I was a little jealous by this, but also I wasn't it was kind of a mix.

I started whispering the spell, it was actually working! I was excited with myself , my first time and I'm getting it right.

I finished the spell to see I have done it perfectly. I let her rest and went to sleep too, because in the morning we have to get to Manhattan at least.

But then I realized it already was morning, so I set my watch for 2 hours, groaned and drifted to sleep.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the worst head ache ever and reached for my head to find a lump as big as my fist.

I groaned. Then I also remembered the whole Cyclopes incident and reminded my self not to get up.

I looked around to find them nowhere in sight and a man sitting- wait I thought, that's Hades from my dream.

"I see you have awoken," He said.

Yes? My answer came out more like a question than a reply.

"Why didn't you use any of the stuff I gave you to help when they attacked?"

"Ummmmm…." I couldn't think of an answer, all I could keep thinking was "wasn't Hades like the devil or something in Greece?"

He cleared his throat loudly," You know I can hear your thoughts?"

"Sorry and I don't know why I guess I forgot about them being weapons," I looked at the ring and then pulled out the right one and it grew to a perfect fit in my hand.

The breaking daylight shined off the silver of the sword, I looked up to see Hades was gone and in his place he left a –"Kitten?"

"Okay, this had reached a new level of weird." I said aloud.

What do I do with a kitten? He tells me to run away and then gives me a kitten? I stared questioningly at the fully black kitten with wide blue eyes, in a way it was kind of cute, in another way I was half expecting it to attack me or blow up or something.

"Well we had better start walking if we want to get to Manhattan any time soon," I said to the kitten.

It looked at me expectantly then all of the sudden it grew about six feet both ways and pushed me on to its back and it dove into a shadow behind the tree.

I was so shocked; well I guess I know why he gave me this cat.

It was to protect me.

When I could finally trust myself telling me to open my eyes I was at a coffee shop conveniently named "Manhattan's coffee."

The cat had shrunk back to kitten form and fell asleep in my bag. What ever that was, I am so keeping this cat now.

**Pheme's P.O.V.**

I woke up from the sound of the taxi driver. "Hey kid! We are here! Its not nappy time!"

"I'm sorry," I said as I grabbed my bag and went into the coffee shop across the street.

Conveniently it was named "Manhattan's coffee."

I walked in to find all of the tables packed full but one, with a girl that looked maybe 16.

She looked up and called "You can sit over here!" from the opposite side of the room.

"Thanks." I walked over and sat across from her.

"I'm Pheme," I said and smiled.

"I'm Lauren," she smiled back.

" Uh is that a kitten in your backpack?" I asked.

" Oh sorry, uh… a friend gave it to me just a while ago…"

"Really? That's cool, do you live here?"

"No actually I live in Maryland, and you might think this is weird but I had a dream-"

I cut her off "That told you to run away?"

She looked at me in the weirdest way, I cant even describe it.

**Landon's P.O.V.**

I walked out the door. I am regretting living in Manhattan. Even if I cant change it or could've changed it, I still am regretting it.

Where do I go in "Manhattan" anyway? I guess since its morning…The coffee shop? I started walking down the street towards "Manhattan's Coffee."

I walked in to see it was so crowded that some seats had two people in it. I guess I didn't realize how popular this place was.

"Over here!" called a girl who looked about 13 years old.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down beside another girl who looked about maybe 15.

"I'm Pheme," said the girl who called me over, "and this is Lauren," she said as she pointed at the girl next to me.

"Hey," I said as I pulled out my wallet then pointed at the waiter, "Want to order?"

"I don't have any money," Pheme said," I spent it all on a taxi to get here, because I kinda had a dream…" Her voice trailed off and she had an embarrassed smile on her face.

I cant believe out of all of the coffee shops in Manhattan I went to this one and went to this table-

"And I had the same dream," Lauren said.

"Me too!" I suddenly blurted.

"Really?" Both of them said really loud at the same time.

" Yep," I smiled then said," It's on me, what'dya want?"

"Thanks," Pheme said as she and Lauren ordered.

"I will have a frappachino," I said not sure that I said it right.

"Okay be right back," He smiled brightly, but with the weirdest edge in his voice.

Once he was gone Lauren said: That was weird, did you see his forked tongue?

"I know right!" Pheme exclaimed.

I cant believe I have to- WAIT! I thought, what if they aren't the two that have already been to camp.

"YES!" I exclaimed, but out loud. "Ooops."

Lauren looked at me quizzically but she didn't say anything.

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of Marks watch beeping. I sat up and saw my arm had completely healed and there wasn't even a scar.

"Does it feel okay?" Mark asked as he poked his head into the tent.

"Yep," I shot him a smile.

"Well a minute ago, I went exploring and we are not far from Manhattan and there is a little coffee shop called "Manhattan's Coffee."

"Well lets go," I said smiling.

We started walking and he was right, it was really close!

We went inside the REALLY crowded coffee shop and found that every seat was taken at every table except 1 in the back.

"Hey come-"

She stopped dead in her tracks and said " Mark?"

Mark walked/ran to her and said "Lauren?"

I could not believe my eyes.

**James P.O.V.**

I woke up clueless but then realized where I was and every thing.

"Wow! I cannot believe I fell asleep on the bench," I said aloud.

Right across the street there was a coffee shop called "Manhattan's Coffee" so I started walking towards it then looked down at myself.

I can not go to- well any where looking like this! I grabbed my bag and changed in a run down gas station and went to the coffee shop.

Right when I walked in I noticed something was wrong. Not the fact that there was a soap opera going on in the back corner, but the waiter was hissing and had a forked tongue.

His eyes started glowing red and his hands turned to a long sharp mess. His clothes melted away and then his skin.

I knew just from what my dream told me what was happening. The soap opera people must be the other "Demi-gods" and since we are all in here he is revealing himself as a monster ready to attach.

**Duh dun duh! Soooo sorry it took so long to update! My computer was having issues=(Any way, Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Oh and Review!**


	7. The Attack

**Authors note:I don't want to keep you from the chapter any more at the beginning, so I wont have a authors note at the beginning any more, only the end… starting on the next chapter=)**

**Chapter 7**

**The Attack**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I turned around to see that the waiter had turned into a Furie! I gave a nod towards the waiter to Lacey. She turned around and gasped.

Every one else turned around to see what was wrong and froze except for Lauren. She had a determined look on her face and pulled the right eye out of a new looking skull ring and it turned into a sword.

I gave her a smile, then turned back around to find our waiter wasn't the only one that was a Furie, the other 2 were as well.

I unsheathed my sword and got ready to fight.

"I'm not trying to be mean but, either fight or get back!" I yelled.

I guess this looked really weird to the "regular" people but, does it matter? The first one lunged at Lauren and she killed it in an instant and seemed to like it. Lacey and I didn't even have time to move.

She ran forward and fought another 1 no problem and on the last one she did the unexpected.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I turned to see everyone's shocked faces and I was about to ask until I turned to find what they were looking at.

**O**h my god-! I barley finished my sentence. It was breath taking!

Did I! …do that? The question kept replaying in my head.

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

Oh…! I did not see that coming, I mean… it just cant happen!

I prepared for this quest all week and nothing could've prepared me for this.

**Authors note: Hey, I know it was short =(but the next chapter will make up! =) **

**Don't forget to review and …. What did she do that was so shocking? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. The Powers

**Chapter 8**

**The Powers **

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>The light kept getting brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.<p>

"Look away!" Mark screamed.

"I think we have covered that!" I screamed back.

"Just telling the newbie's!" He shouted back.

" Ju-" I didn't finish my sentence, I didn't even know why I was fighting with- well yeah I know its wrong but I'm just going to say it… I secretly love Mark! There I said it!

I just have known him every since we were even brought to camp and… I just don't know, I mean we have our up and downs and I keep getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes and- SNAP OUT OF IT! I screamed mentally.

I just can't! the other side of me argued, you know you were jealous when he saw Lauren and him hugging and laughing.

Back to the present, okay Lauren is… ( A/N: let Lauren tell this part)

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I had black fire glowing from my hands as I don't know how many more monsters came and not just furies. There were hell hounds, and that was the only one besides the furies that I could Identify.

My eyes burned with fire and fury at how it was so unfair for all these monsters for being here at once… I just… exploded!

The ground cracked and skeleton soldiers came rushing out I pulled out both eyes of my skull ring and turned my staff into another sword. I ran full speed towards everything ignoring every scratch, bite, anything that got in my way.

The monsters just kept coming and my hands exploded into even more fire than before as big as a bon fire but on each of my hands. I blasted the monsters with every bit of it then discovered another power: Lightening, then Water!

I had my own personal hurricane with wind going at least 100 miles per hour if not more going with skeletal soldiers and lightening shooting from the sky killing every single monster in that room.

If I knew any thing about this stuff…lets just say I know nothing. By the look on everyone's faces I they were shocked, breathless, speechless- you get the point. That's when my legs buckled and I collapsed.

I was conscious for about five seconds, finally feeling all the pain I ignored. All the tiring work of using the powers I didn't understand how I got…I couldn't ignore the pain now, or the exhaustion of running and summoning the skeletons and lightening and hurricane.

I slowly faded to darkness as I saw shocked and concerned and other mixed emotions fill my new friends faces as they ran to me… then I finally lost consciousness.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe I just stood and watched her! The sympathetic side of me said: it wasn't your fault you were in shock! The mean and judge mental side said: Yeah it kinda was!

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and looked at everyone, "So? Are we just going to sit here and stare at her? Or help her and get to camp? I yelled.

"What camp?" asked Pheme, her voice cracked a little when she said camp. I don't blame her I was shocked also, beyond shock.

"I will explain on the ride," I said.

"But Lauren needs to go to the hospital!" Pheme argued.

"And say what? Monsters attacked her? I yelled a little ticked and worried.

"I don't know? Does this stuff make since at the "Camp"? Do they speak monster, greek or whatever?" Pheme asked.

"Yes! Now does someone have a blanket?" I asked.

Pheme held up a black blanket with white words that read : cupcakes are nothing compared to muffins. She shrugged and said " It was all I had."

I draped it around Lauren and picked her up. "Call a taxi-" I stopped short. "I don't have money."

"I do," Landon said who hadn't even got up from the coffee table with a blank expression on his face.

"Okay then someone call a taxi." I said.

**Pheme's P.O.V.**

I cant believe everyone was being so cool about some random people coming, then having a monster attack, and now going to a camp?

It took about 30 minutes to get to camp and by then Mark and Lacey had explained it all to us. James who had been quite the whole time finally spoke up and said: So we have god dads?-and moms he added quickly.

" Correct, and satyrs and … monsters," Lacey said.

We all turned to check on Lauren in the far right of the back seat. "She had the bruise on her head when she came to the coffee shop… so the rest are new I think…" I said.

"Stop here!" Landon said to the taxi driver and gave him the money, "Have a great day!" he had a weird edge in his voice, I noticed.

We walked up a hill like a dream, there was: a dragon guarding a tree with a golden fleece, then when you walked into the camp there were cabins and a pavilion and way more things that are usually in fairy tales.

**Landon's P.O.V.**

My stomach was aching, it happened when I was nervous. I watched as the campers crowded around the big house as we stepped into it and a guy Cronus had told me about a centaur named Chiron, wise and smart, was sitting at a table playing cards with a dark haired man with dark circles under his eyes and a grumpy attitude.

"Chiron, we have finished our quest and there is something I need to talk to you about alone," Lacey said worried.

"Very well then, Mark why don't you show the new campers around and leave that young girl with us and lacey can explain what happened and what ever she needs to speak with me about," he smiled and patted his "Horse hind" for Mark to lay her down on.

"Sure," Mark said hesitantly, then led the new campers out side including me.

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

Chiron led me to a unoccupied infirmary room at the back and laid Lauren down on the bed and when he took of the blanket gasped at how she looked.

"Okay first, this is Lauren," I started slowly.

Chiron nodded still examining all her cuts, bites and whatever else like bruises and dark circles under her eyes. She really was in bad shape.

" At first I thought she was a daughter of Hades," he looked up at me to make sure he didn't hear wrong, " but then she had black fire shooting from her hands and thought maybe Hecate, then she had her own little hurricane flying around and stuff and then she had lightening shooting from the sky and then she also had a staff and sword. Magical ones that were disguised as her rings."

"Where were you all?" he asked worriedly.

"Well Mark and I decided to take a brake after walking who knows how many miles to Manhattan and stopped at a near by coffee shop called: Manhattans Coffee Shop. That is when our waiters turned to furies then out of no where all these monsters appeared." I stopped short to look up at Chiron who had turned white.

"Well I will try and help your friend, um…Lauren, for right now go catch up with Mark and tell him that he should bring the new campers to the Hermes cabin then tell him Lauren will be okay." He had a sad look in his eyes that was distant.

"Okay," I said and set off to find Mark.

I had a real good feeling that we will have a new quest soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: I know it wasn't really long but the good thing is that it was good… Right? Tell me what you thought and I will update soon! <strong>_

_**BTW: REVIEWING= MORE CHAPTERS FASTER ( and cookies!) oh and also at the top you could see i was playing with horizontal lines! YAY=)**_


	9. That was weird

**Chapter 9**

**That was weird…**

**Landon's P.O.V.**

I followed Mark like a puppy dog all around the far too familiar camp that I have seen in my dreams and some real, but that is a whole other story about Atlas bringing me here in an invisible suite to show me the way to lead the campers to.

Mark brought us back to the Hermes cabin after we've seen everything and told a girl supposedly named "Samara." I don't mean that in a bad way, I just have never heard that name before…although Cronus wiped my memory twice so I could've… And again that's a whole other story and your learning to much about me.

"Samara is going to show you to the dinning pavilion in about ten minutes and where to sleep…Okay?" Mark asked. Before we could reply he pushed us in and slammed the door.

"Well thanks a lot" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Pheme looked at me.

"Nothing," I said.

She stared at me with a strange gleam in her eyes, then noticed that I was looking back. She blushed a deep pink and I had to smile. She winked then turned her attention back to Samara.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. Did she just wink! I screamed mentally. Oh my – apparently- GODS!

**Pheme's P.O.V.**

Do I like Landon! I screamed- in my head of course! I would not dare yelling that aloud! That would be crazy!

"Is everything alright?" Samara asked.

I whirled around to see every one was gone, that's weird?

"Uh…Yeah," it took me a minute to find my voice, " Where-"

" Its dinner, where were you?" she said strictly.

"Here, I just got lost in thought," I said it fast, thinking she might interrupt.

"Well come on then," she said it with a weird edge in her voice then suddenly she grabbed something from a drawer and said "Newbie's like you never see it coming," then she fell into a fit of laughter and tripped over the edge of a bunk and broke the floor with whatever she grabbed out of the drawer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, then I saw her eyes.

Her eyes were filled with purple fire and I tried to look away but they held me with the gleam and flickering. I couldn't even blink!

"Keep this between us," she chuckled, " Oh wait! You kind of have to!"

"What! Why would I?" I exclaimed.

" Huh…" she said deep in thought. " Who's your godly parent?"

"Bye!" I ran as fast as I could not really knowing where. When I finally stopped for air I found myself at the dinning pavilion.

"What's wrong?" someone asked behind me. I whirled around to find Samara.

"Like you don't know!" I said a little louder than intended.

"What?" she asked and covered her face in fake confusion.

" Its not over," I whispered, she just chuckled and pointed to the Hermes table.

"Where were you?" Landon asked as I sat down.

"Did you not see me still in the room?" I asked.

"No….did you?" he asked a random guy next to him.

"Who are you," the random guy said next to him.

I had to hide my laughter cause his voice was so high for a guy looking like him with the giant muscles.

He turned around and glared at me. Now why are all these people disliking me here? I mean I guess for him its ok because I was laughing but that's not an excuse for why Samara tried to hypnotize me then denied me even being in the room after the horn blew for dinner.

Why would she ask me who my godly parent was? I just got here! How would I know! And why would I tell her! My face felt hot, that was my warning to myself to calm down or attract to much attention.

I sighed then went to go burn part of my food for these so called "Gods" that wont even claim their children.

**Marks P.O.V.**

I went and sat across lacey and asked " what do you think Pheme asked her godly parent?"

"I don't know but I saw her whispering when she put in her offerings," Lacey said.

" well I guess we will find out later…" I said.

" If it brightens your mood Chiron said that Lauren will be okay," Lacey suggested, "but he also said we cant visit her…" her voice trailed off.

" Why!" I pretty much screamed, but not on purpose.

" I honestly am not sure… I think its her shape and story…" she trailed off again and I could tell she was holding back.

" Are you not telling me something?"

"Mark I –" I didn't let her finish, I was on a roll.

" I've known you since I rescued you from the monster a long time ago and we have been friends every since!" I was freaking out and I was trying to hold back but I couldn't and know every one was staring and lacey was close to tears.

"Mark- " her voice cracked.

I was trying with all my power to sit down but I couldn't! this is why I don't get close to people! I end up hurting them!

"Why would you hold back on something like that!" I practically screamed.

"Because I asked her to," Chiron stepped up and led me away from every one else.

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe what just happened! I watched mark be led away by Chiron, then I noticed everyone's stares. Oh gods!

I got up and ran to what we call "Zeus's fist" and went next to the labyrinth entrance to the secret portal my mom made for me to my dads house.

"Lacey?" my dad called from the living room.

"Yeah,?" I ran to him and cried for a couple minutes then told him what happened.

" He didn't even let you explain? That's a bad friend if you ask me," He said.

" I cant believe it," I trailed off a little then said, " can I stay here tonight?"

" Sure!" he almost blinded me with his perfect smile that a lot of people tell me I inherited, I don't think mine is that perfect but I guess close…

" Want to make a Sunday? They don't let you have many sweets there at camp do they?"

" Yes, and not many sweets at camp," then under my breath, " they don't even know I am here."

Some how he heard me then said : they don't know you're here! Lacey! Remember what happened last time?

**Authors note: Hope you liked it! Cliff hanger! (Sorta ) Please review and I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner and I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses so please review and I will update sooner than last time! =)**


	10. A suprise, a gift and a night

**Chapter 10**

**A suprise, a gift and a night**

**James' P.O.V.**

Whoa! I thought after I watched the drama between Lacey and Mark, and Landon and Pheme…Where am I?

When the "horse man", Chiron came back he announced it was Capture the flag night and the whole pavilion shook when everyone started cheering.

"Hopefully our new comers will get claimed like they usually do at capture the flag for an unknown reason," he trailed off uncertainly, " Hermes cabin, Athena cabin, Percy,

I tuned out, thinking: I heard my cabins name so why do I have to still listen? I soon found out I was wrong. I tuned out too long and didn't hear the rules and stuff.

"James!" I sat up to see everyone has left and Landon was shaking me and Chiron was staring.

"Wha-?"

"Landon, is it? Go to your cabin let me speak with James,"

"Okay," then under his breath he whispered to me, "good luck."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Come with me James."

"Sure," I said as I followed him, then he grabbed my arms and swung me on his back and before I could react he ran faster than lightening. We were going so fast I could barley see. When we finally stopped we were at the empire state building.

"what the heck?" I exclaimed

" Your father wanted to speak with you…" his voice trailed off but I think he said something like "untamed" or "unnamed."

"At the empire state building?" I said way past confused

"No, on mount Olympus." Chiron said looking up. I followed his gaze to the cloudy sky.

"Mount Olympus is where?"

"Follow me."

"Ummm… okay."

He led me to the elevator and he put in a golden drachma (I have no idea how I knew the name of it…) in a slot to the side and we went shooting straight up. I was surprised I didn't feel even a little nausea after that, but I had a creeping thought telling me who my dad might be…

When the elevator door opened I saw a beautiful see threw path way leading to I guessed to be the throne room for the Olympian gods. Even though my father had sent me dream telepathy type things I never thought it could actually be real but I believed it. He was my used to be principle at school but now he turned out to be my father. If you really think about it, its really not _that_ weird.

I didn't believe in all this Greek stuff, used to think it was a game. This proved me wrong, WAY wrong. My dad turned out to be the god of gods! And I've heard at camp already that they've broken the rule they made to not have children because they were to powerful. Like Poseidon broke the oath when he had Percy! Now I'm just another broken rule.

It could be worse, I could be Nico and be hated by every one, but at least he is not a broken rule. He was born over 70 years ago and was trapped in hotel where you didn't age.

You'd be surprised at how much you hear when the only people you know are fighting and you tune in to someone else's conversation.

"Are you coming?" Chiron asked. I snapped out of the past and in to the present.

"Yeah, I was just… lost in thought…" I said nervously. Chiron looked at me sympathetically .

"I know what your thinking but you haven't been in there yet, maybe it will turn out better than you think."

I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better but I wanted to believe him I just couldn't .

**Jupiter's P.O.V. **

"Okay," I thought, "I'm going to tell him he is Roman not Greek, send him to Lupa and her wolves next week, and give him a weapon. Its tradition to give your child a new, impressive weapon before bad or hard news for them, so I designed a 5 foot long imperial gold sword for him with strong in Latin written on the flat of the blade.

I think Chiron is ticked at me but Juno has her purposes for this. James really is Greek, but still my son, just son of my other self, Zeus.

When James walked in my heart dropped, he looked so much like his mother it was incredible. When I found my voice I explained everything to him. When his jaw dropped I knew he was a mixture of mad, glad, sad and mad again. That made me glad to present the gift to him.

"do you like it, son?"

"Yeah, but why do I have to hang out with wolves before going."

"Its tradition," I said firmly, "You may leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron's P.O.V.<strong>

Once James was securely on my back I brought us back to camp. James hadn't said a word the whole time but I was sure he would catch bugs in his mouth if he tried.

"I'm going to skip capture the flag… where do I sleep?" he asked

"Here," I pointed at the biggest cabin at camp half-blood, the Zeus' cabin.

**James P.O.V.**

I walked into the cabin to find a giant statue of my father in his greek form. His eyes seemed to follow you…it was creepy.

I was surprised to see that there were clothes, toiletries and other stuff laying on my bed, I didn't think much of it and I grabbed some PJs and took a shower.

As soon as I got my PJs on and half way across the room I felt something hit the back of my head and I passed out cold.

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

"Dadlets please not bring up what happened last time! I will iris message Chiron in a minute! PLEASE!" I called from upstairs.

"Fine, but if you don't by tomorrow I will!" he called back.

"What about what happened last time when you tried to iris message me!" I called.

"Good point… this is not over!

That's when I started thinking about what happened last time I left came without telling anyone…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I was hoping to have it up on thanksgiving for a special treat but my internet was down but it is fixed now so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter… REVIEW<strong>


	11. FLASHBACK

**Chapter 11**

**FLASHBACK**

**Lacey's P.O.V.**

*Flash Back*

_I sat down at the creek thinking, "if Athena really cares… she should let me see my father. At least every once in a while! She thinks she can keep me here? I am not a prisoner! _

_I got up and walked farther into the woods. That's when I saw an olive tree, and I thought "great! Athena probably heard all my thoughts including these and I hope she is actually going to do something helpful." Not necessarily in that order but you get the point of my thoughts._

"_Hello, do you remember I can hear your thoughts? Its an advantage to me…not so much you… anyway I agree with you." Athena said behind me._

"_You do?" I asked surprised that a god would agree with me and especially this one._

"_Yes, and I do miss your father terribly…Have you noticed there are no younger Athena children than you?"_

"_Unless they haven't been brought here yet then I guess there aren't any."_

"_I am going to give you a portal to your house right here in this necklace."_

_I looked at it skeptically. All it was, was a little gold owl pendant with amethyst eyes almost as beautiful as diamonds. I looked again to find I could see into them to see my house in my living room._

_I looked up and all of the sudden we were sitting on the far side of the rock were no one goes but me…for special reasons like monsters- that's pretty much it. But there isn't one monster that dares fight me when I have my weapons if you know what I mean._

_She continued, "But there are some things you have to promise me you won't do…"_

_This is where it all began._

_I was at the big house the next day and asked Chiron if I could go visit my father. He said," very well but you'll need transportation."_

"_Chiron I already have that figured out I just need your permission" I said_

"_Okay…but one day! Tomorrow at 8:00pm sharp. You may leave now," Chiron sounded so edgy in his voice like he was afraid._

"_well I will go get some stuff-"_

"_NO! GO NOW!" Chiron screamed, which was very unusual for him._

_As I walked down the steps of the big house Claire came up to me and whispered: are you in trouble or something? That is not like Chiron at all! She said astonished._

_I looked around to see more than Claire was looking. I went straight into the woods after that and into the portal. _

_The weird part was that my father decided to be in that very spot that I walked into from the portal and we both fell._

"_Lacey?" my dad said amazed._

"_Yep," I said_

"_How did you appear right there?"_

"_Athena gave me a portal in this necklace to come here every once in a while because I practically live at camp forever."_

"_Well I knew she'd let us share at least a day every once in a while in time," he made funny face then said, "15 years till she let us be together for at least a day… you are staying longer than a day?" he asked_

"_Umm…" I didn't want to leave and I don't know why Chiron was freaking out so much! I have only left camp once before and I was just 7 and didn't know better to walk out of the gate but then the harpies carried me back in as soon as I left. I deserve one more day with my father._

"_Of course I am! I wouldn't visit for just a day! We wouldn't have enough time to go do stuff together like old times!" I exclaimed hiding my doubt._

"_Great!" he exclaimed, " Lets go out to eat at your favorite restaurant and we can catch up."_

_(I know your probably thinking, "Catch up? How? They haven't seen each other in 15 years! Well Athena gave them each a mist they could summon which they could talk to each other with. We will get in the details later)_

_We walked down the parking lot shortly afterwards and my dad was swinging our hands like a maniac- in the best of ways though. I guess he was just excited or something._

_After we were done I dreaded having to tell my dad I had to leave tomorrow. That's also part of it. _

_Once we got home I said, " I am going to go ahead and turn in early, I want to get up early tomorrow."_

" _I will too, the earlier we wake the more we can do!" he beamed at me_

"_Night!" I call going up stairs to my room_

"_Good night"_

_I didn't sleep at all that night, guilt was pretty much just sitting on my bed and whispering all the "what ifs"_

_**What if Chiron sends out the harpies to get me again?**_

_**What if a monster comes and hurts me and my dad?**_

_**What if I have to clean the stables again?**_

_**What if I get a guilt dream that comes true?**_

_**What if-what if – what if!**_

_All of those have happened before and I do not want that but if I have to tell my dad it would be worse than almost all the what ifs._

_I blinked and found myself in the infirmary at camp. That's how it felt anyway. My dad was here and looking at me worriedly but a little hurt in his heart, I could tell. _

_All the Apollo children were rushing around looking at charts and one girl who looked about 17, Amy, noticed my eyes were open and gave out a sigh of relief. " Lacey! We all thought you weren't going to make it!" she said gladly but still worried._

_I looked down to see bandages all over my stomach much like a large belt, on my legs and one on my right upper arm._

"_What happened?" I asked_

"_You don't remember?"_

"_No"_

"_You and your dad were attacked by a hell hound and right before he was "pounced on," she made air quotes around pounced on, "you saved him but you almost died, thanks to Athena she saved you with her necklace she gave you-_

"_LACEY!" my dad called/yelled_

_I suddenly woke up and sighed relived it was a dream._

"_Yes?"_

"_Come eat breakfast" he said with an edge in his voice_

_I changed clothes and went down stairs to find my father talking to Chiron with an iris message._

_Chiron was wondering why and where I was so long because it has been 5 nights and 4 days…_

_That's how I got busted and even though there is obviously more…That is what you will find out soon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: I am soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated lately… I was busy with the holidays and finals But! I have made this chapter fairly long so I hope you enjoyed finding out what happened last time when lacey left camp too long<strong>_


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey guys! Guess what? I am making Run away a series! Make sure to look for the next story "Wishing Back" Soon! By the way I need characters! Make sure to send one in and make it look sorta like this:

* * *

><p>Full Name:<p>

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Mortal family:

Gender:

Height:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

History (how they got to camp):

Personality:

Has the character met their godly parent:

What style clothes:

Style music:

Anything else I missed that you want to add in feel free to do so.

* * *

><p>A SPECIAL Thanks to:<p>

Vipergirl02

God1808

NinjaNakkiofcabin11

StormorBlaze

Itsnotwhatitlookslike

For being the best reviewers EVER! And reviewing almost EVERY CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Epilogue…sorry I want it to be a surprise Hope you like it!<p>

**COMING SOON! :D**


End file.
